


On the road again

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Fresh Blood, Gen, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata dopo la terza stagione: Sam è solo, Dean è morto, l'Impala ha bisogno di lui.<br/>(le battute in corsivo sono tratte dalla 3x07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road again

Il sole del Nevada si riflette sul cofano alzato della macchina. Sono piegato in avanti, cerco di capire perché l’Impala da qualche minuto fa un fumo strano dal motore.

_“Hai scoperto cosa causa quel rumore?”_  
“Non ancora. Mi passi una chiave inglese, per favore?”  
“Sì. Eccola.”  
“Grazie.” 

Controllo tutto, sembra che non ci sia niente che non vada.  
“Dean, io non trovo niente.” Mi volto alla mia sinistra con un sorriso stanco sul volto. Il frigorifero con la birra è in terra al solito posto, ma lì sopra non c’è nessuno.

_“Sam.”_  
“È quella sbagliata?”  
“No, no, no. Vieni qui un secondo.”  
“Sì.” 

Il cuore mi si stringe. Lui non c’è più. Ormai è un mese che ho sepolto mio fratello, eppure ancora non mi sono arreso all’idea. Continuo a chiamarlo, a volte mi fermo addirittura ad aspettarlo prima di uscire dalla stanza, come se lui fosse ancora in bagno impegnato a farsi bello per le cameriere. Quando entro in un motel, chiedo ancora una doppia; lo sguardo perplesso della persona mi fa balbettare qualche scusa, prima di prendere la chiave di una singola.

_“Questo rumore può essere causato da un paio di cose. Penso l’auto sia un po’ fuori fase.”_  
“Ok.”  
“Bene. La vedi questa cosa? È un coperchio valvole. Dentro ci sono tutte le parti che formano la testata. Passami quella chiave a bussola. Bene, mi hai seguito fino a qui?”  
“Sì… i coperchi valvole coprono le testate.”  
“Molto bene. Questo è il collettore, ed in cima ad esso…”  
“C’è… il carburatore.”  
“Il carburatore…”  
“Già.”  
“Molto bene.”  
“Che ne dici di portarla dal meccanico?” 

Mi rituffo nel cofano aperto per non pensare. Svito tappi, controllo i liquidi, faccio correre le dita sul motore caldo per l’uso e per la temperatura. Quante volte le sue mani si sono posate qui sopra? Si è mai fermato a parlarle dolcemente mentre la riparava?  
Forse è questo che non funziona, l’Impala sta aspettando Dean e non ci sta a piegarsi ai miei comandi. È come una donna innamorata che aspetta il ritorno del suo uomo: come può accontentarsi di un amante che non è all’altezza?

_”Non vorrai che io…”_  
“Sì, certo. Riparala tu.”  
“Dean, a malapena me la fai guidare.”  
“Beh, è ora. Dovresti imparare a ripararla. Avrai bisogno di queste cose per il futuro. E, comunque, è il mio lavoro, giusto? Insegnare certi lavoretti al mio fratellino.” 

Mi raddrizzo un attimo, faccio schioccare la schiena e resto a guardare il paesaggio. Il sole picchia sui campi riarsi e fa ribollire l’asfalto. La vista mi si annebbia, mi chino per prendere una birra ghiacciata e mi appoggio la bottiglia alla fronte.  
Non penso più ad un meccanico o a chiedere aiuto ad una delle poche auto che ogni tanto passa accanto a me. Dean aveva fiducia in me, mi ha lasciato la sua Impala, non posso deluderlo.  
Mi chino di nuovo, sfiorando il carburatore. “Coraggio, piccola.” le sussurro. “Lo so cosa stai passando, manca anche a me. Ma dobbiamo andare avanti.”


End file.
